Unfathomable
by Burden
Summary: This pain, so intense. This yearning, so in vain. This love, so Unfathomable. RikuXSora , SoraXRiku ,Soriku eventual Axel/Roxas


**First story, baby!! Hehe, I hope you all enjoy, even though my writing is crap… Um.. Rate, review, and request, I guess! (Please do the last one, I'm running out of ideas, and I need something to eat up my spare time!)**

**And yes, this will be a series at one point. Not a One Shot **

**:D Enjoy.**

**--**

Unfathomable

RikuXSora Fanfiction

Contains Yaoi

I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or Locations.

I Only Own The Words And Plot

--

_Darkness._

_I was surrounded by darkness; there was no wind, no sense of time._

_Everything was gone._

_Except for him._

_He stood directly in front of me, shining silver hair piercing the unfathomable darkness around him. A small smile cracked his lips apart as his intensely green eyes bore into mine._

"_Riku…." I could barely manage his name._

_His lips opened, words resting on the very tips, but never gracing my ear. My face played out confusion as I looked at his shining face. Riku seemed to wait for a reply._

"_I can't…hear you, Riku," I spoke softly to him; I never felt my lips move as these words escaped their master._

_A confused expression formed on his face. _

_But it quickly changed into a smile as he stepped towards me._

_He put a smooth hand on my shoulder and smiled brighter as the distance between us was eaten away._

_But his lips moved silently once more._

"_I…still can't…" My voice sounded worried._

_Riku's eyes hinted troublesome glints of sadness as his hand fell off of my shoulder. But the glints of sadness turned to something I couldn't describe, something hot and intense, but cool and kind all at once._

_It was like…_

_He leaned in and placed his mouth to my ear._

"_What am I to you?"_

_His voice, his question, they both rendered me more speechless than I already felt around this boy._

"_W--What…?"_

_Riku brought his face to mine. I could see a beautiful, glittering sea of emeralds reflected in his eyes. This intense stare took all of the bad memories away, this intense stare, I felt, that could see into the very darkest confines of my soul, my heart._

"_What am I to you, Sora?"_

…_What is he to me?_

"_You're my f-friend, Riku…"_

_The waves in his eyes receded, then crashed back, more forcefully than ever; they brought real tears to his emeraldic eyes._

"_Nothing more…?"_

"…"

_How much more was he to me?_

_How much more did I want him to know he was to me?_

"_I…I don't know…" I mumbled, rather weakly. _

"…_You don't…" Riku pressed his fingertips to my chest, my heat fluttering at his soothing touch. Every bad memory, every fight between us, everything but him and I disappeared into the darkness._

"_Then why is your heart beating so fast?"_

_I wrapped my hand weakly around his wrist._

"_Because,"_

_He touched the tip of his nose to mine; our upper lips touched ever so slightly. My face flushed, my heartbeat quickened._

_A small smile graced his face, so close to mine.._

"_Because you're in love with me?_

_The smile on his face diminished ever so slightly as he pushed his fingers harder into my chest until it felt like he was stabbing me instead of just touching me. I almost stopped my breathing completely the pain was so close to searingly unbearable._

"_R-Riku…!" I tried to muster through utter breathlessness. If he was any farther away, he wouldn't have heard the pathetic cry- no, sigh- of pain I whimpered out._

_He pressed his smooth, soft lips against mine, pulling me in with his free hand._

_The searing pressure on my chest was nearing the borderline of torture; I felt like I was ready to die, just waiting for it to happen._

_But it never did. The pain went on._

_I was stifling a scream as best as I could when he finally released me from his lip-hold. Tears welled in my eyes; what in the Hell is Riku doing to me?!_

"_Riku, stop it…!!"_

_I watched through wide, horrified, blurred eyes in terror and amazement as Riku's hand forced its way into my chest, his long, smooth fingers wrapping around a beating and throbbing object nestled deep inside me. The pain of it being agitated felt like a rusty knife being driven through my chest._

_My entire body suddenly jerked forward as Riku yanked his hand free from my chest._

_I looked down through tear-blurred eyes and made out a large, crystalline item in Riku's hand. It seemed he has just pulled it out from under a silk cloth rather than my chest; there was no blood, no scratches. It was pure and undiminished my the evil that still lurked in these worlds. _

_The way it glittered and shone made me want to cry even more, intricately carved faces reflecting the stone's mystic inner light._

_I wanted to turn away. _

_I couldn't turn away._

_Riku brought it to his smiling lips and kissed the crystal softly. A chill ran down my spine that made my eyes widen._

_He was holding my heart in the palm of his hand._

"_Who does your heart belong to, Sora?"_

_I stared back at him blankly, his green eyes serious and caring._

"_M-my heart…"_

"_Who do you want to have your heart, Sora?"_

…

_I didn't answer._

"_Who do you love?"_

_Tears began to well in my eyes again; Riku noticed, and frowned._

"_Why don't you answer…?"_

_The tears began to fall._

"_I…I don't know!" I choked out._

_Riku held the shimmering heart in front of my face, it's magnificent inner light blinding me and causig more tears to fall from my eyes._

"_Look inside yourself, Sora. Who do you want to give your heart to?"_

_I looked into the glimmering heart, and saw only Riku's face. Anywhere I looked, he was there. Reflected in every fragment of the crystal._

_Of my heart._

"_Who do you see, Sora?"_

"_Who do I see…"_

_Riku. _

_He never left my mind, my heart, since we arrived back home._

_Even before then…_

_I looked past the glowing mass in his hands and into his shining eyes._

"…_You."_

_He smiled. I smiled._

"_I see you, Riku."_

_His smile widened as he took the crystal, my heart, in both hands. He slipped it into his pocket and pulled my in close._

_I felt tears on my shoulder._

"_You're willing to give your heart to me, after all I've done to you?"_

_Unfathomable_

_I pulled away, looking him directly in the eyes. There was to much sadness, I almost had to pull away._

"…_That's all over. It's behind us."_

"_But you can still remember."_

"_I don't have to think about what you did…I can forget!"_

"…_No you can't, Sora."_

"_Riku--"_

"_I've hurt you, I'm sorry…"_

"_And I forgive you! For everything!"_

_Riku's eyes sent waves of pain through my body; those beautiful green oceans now sent ripples of sadness through me. As if…_

_As is he was trying to make me remember._

_Trying to make me remember all of those things he did, the way he acted._

_I wanted to forget. To close my eyes and pretend we were still back on the beach, fighting with wooden swords and pretending we had it all._

_I miss those days, sometimes._

_Riku's hard gaze was softened by highlights of sadness._

"_Sora, I've put you, and Kairi, through so much. What I've done…it's unforgivable."_

_I shook my head wildly._

"_No! You're back, that's all that matters! I can be with you…"_

"_How can you forgive me so easily, toss all of the pain I've caused you like it never happened?!" _

"_Because I love you, Riku!!"_

_Unfathomable_

Sora shot up in his bed, his body glistening with sweat, his chest heaving up and down. A hand was clutching his bare chest; his body shook slightly, his dream unnerving his entire form.

"Another dream about him…Riku…"

_I've been thinking about him nonstop…ever since we arrived back home. Even before then, when I finally found him…_

A small pain shot through his heart when he thought back to Castle Oblivion.

Sora turned to look at his clock: 6:25 A.M.

He sighed and leaned back, head smacking against the pillow.

"It's Saturday…" Kairi, Riku, and him were all going to hang out together this afternoon…

_Can I really face him after that dream?_

Sora groaned.

"I'll have to try…"

He stared up at his ceiling and began to think.

_These dreams…they have to do with Riku, that's obvious. But…It's like their trying to tell me that I'm in LOVE with Riku…_

"…Am I?"

_No! Riku's a guy! And we're just friends, we always have been. But I think about him way too much to still think of him just as a friend…_

Sora closed his eyes and sighed.

_It's almost as if, during my dream…_

_Riku crept in and stole my heart._

_--_

_Unfathomable_

Riku sat on the windowsill of his bedroom, calmly watching the sky. New sunlight slowly bathed their island in warmth and light, and bringing a smile to the silver-haired boy's face.

"Sunrises are always more beautiful that sunsets…"

The light of the sun slowly but steadily broke the darkness of their island, bringing it back to life with bird song and blue sky,

Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

_We're all supposed to go somewhere together today…_

"Me, Kairi…and Sora…"

_Sora…We should have never left this damned island…_

"Then it wouldn't hurt so much to be in love with you."

Riku sighed again.

"Why him? Why him, of all people, my best friend…Why do I have to be in love with him?!"

_Why do I have to be in love…with a boy…?!_

_Unfathomable_

_--_

_**So...was it good for my first story? Horrible? I'd really appreciate your reviews! Thanks for reading!!**_

_Thrash_


End file.
